bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Fadedflame
|-|Fadedflame= Fadedflame (or simply 'Faded') is a feral tom and life ex-member of the group BearClan formerly ranked as a Warrior Appearance Description He is a tall, slender tom with a long, bushy tail. His ears are large and pointy and work quite well when he has to look for either prey or tresspassers. His legs give him a nice balance and help him climb large trees, he finds more comfort in high places than on the ground. His fur is a deep russet tone with lighter russet markings on it, his undercoat is a deep black tone. Lastly, his eyes are a ghostly white tone, despite him not being blind. His claws are sharp and curvy, giving him a firm grip on whatever he grabs with them, his tail often is dragged across the terrain due to it being extremely long, he spends several mintues if not hours to dedicate some of his time in cleaning his coat, especially his tail for the reasons metioned above. Colours = Base = Underpelt = Markings = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Personality *'Quiet —' Fadedflame isn't a fan of talking too much, he tends to stay quiet unless he is asked to speak to avoid receiving too much attention. *'Calm —' He is an extremely calm individual, not being easy to anger or upset. The only thing that can make him lose his calm is when he has a panic attack, something very frequent for him. *'Loyal —' Once you gain his trust he will defend you at all costs, he will never abandon his friends and will always stand for them. *'Anxious —' He hates attention and is very anxious as to what others might think or say about him, often hiding from everyone and climbing trees to find his special, happy place. *'Clumsy —' He can often be seen tripping over his own paws or tail and bumping into others, he is simply very very clumsy. Statistics Kin Father — Sungaze Mother — Tigerfeather Brothers — Lionfur (unknown to him) Sisters — Goldpaw Mate — None Sons — None Daughters — None Uncles — Unknown Aunts — Unknown Grandfathers — Unknown Grandmothers — Unknown Great Uncles — Unknown Great Aunts — Unknown Great Grandfather — Unknown Great Grandmother — Unknown History Fadedflame's story starts in RaggedClan, a small clan with only about 13 members in it. Dominance was something crucial for those cats, even if they were selected by the previous leader or fought for the position. Sungaze was the leader of RaggedClan at that moment, beside him was Tigerfeather, the deputy and his beloved mate. They both ruled with courage, discipline and strength. However, many ambitious cats in the clan wanted the leading spots and were ready to die for some power. One day, it was an important day for the clan; Goldkit's ceremony for becoming an apprentice. The small shecat trotted towards her father and current leader, Sungaze. A trio of cats saw the perfect opportunity for striking, launching themselves at Sungaze and Tigerfeather. The five cats fought for several minutes, flashes of unsheathed claws and sharp teeth could be seen every now and then before dissapearing into a complete mess of blood and fur flying, the lack of food affecting their moves and agility. However, the trio took the leader and the deputy down, keeping both felines pinned against the dirty terrain, dust clinging to their pelts as fresh blood ran down their lithe figures, Fadedflame, a newly appointed warrior watched his parents die under the merciless claws of the trio of cats who proclaimed they were now the leader and deputy, Goldpaw ran towards the aggressors, anger boiling inside of her as she launched herself to one of the new leader's paw, being easily shook away and grabbed by the scruff by a second cat who threw her across the clearing just like a ragdoll. Once the ceremony was over, Fadedflame jumped off the branch he was standing on, his eyes wide and his pupils constricted in horror at the gory scene before his eyes. He walked slowly towards his sister's body, picking her up gently in his jaws and placing her next to Sungaze and Tigerfeather, curling up next to his deceased family and mourning their deaths in silence the whole night, hiding his face into his paws. The day after he had buried his family next to a riverbank he felt vulnerable, anxiety clinging to him like a plague. He couldn't think clearly. What if he got killed? What if he was exiled? What if, what if what if... He shook his head and turned away, heading back to the camp in silence, his eyes dull and his expression devastated. Some weeks passed by, everyone attacked each other for the leader and deputy spots, Fadedflame would always watch the fights from the security of a tree, the foliage of the tree covered his russet fur from others. RaggedClan eventually died and became only another clan that would be forgotten, the only survivor of that clan being Fadedflame. Fadedflame ran away as soon as he saw the chance, wandering alone for many moons and finally finding a welcoming clan for him, BearClan. He lived with them for a long, long time before deciding that him leaving would be the best thing to do. He is currently wandering around without any destination, trying to find a better place. Trivia *Fadedflame shares a voice with Writer from the audience casting call hosted by LupisVulpes. *His scent consists of burning roses. *His theme song is Demons cover by Sam Tsui and Max. *He had a total of three panic attacks caused by the former leader, Birdstar. *He had three crushes, all three of them resulting in an unrequited love situation. *He is very good at climbing trees, this is because he uses them as a way to escape from crowds and attention, calling them his 'happy place'. Quotes |-|Gallery= FadedflameKiirox.png|(Art by Kiirox) Mmmm.png|(Art by Anachronistic) Fadedkitbyag.png|(Art by Agensive) Fadedflame_headshot.png|(Art by Agensive) |-|Relationships= Ambersky Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Celestialsky Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Lunarwhisper Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Risingsun Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Ripplefur Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Riverpelt Der Krampus oder Bartl ist im Brauchtum eine Schreckgestalt in Begleitung des heiligen Nikolaus. Er ist eine Gestalt des Adventsbrauchtums im Ostalpenraum, im südlichen Bayern und der Oberpfalz, in Österreich, im Fürstentum Liechtenstein, in Ungarn, Slowenien, der Slowakei, in Tschechien, Südtirol, Welschtirol (Trentino), Teilen des außeralpinen Norditaliens und Teilen Kroatiens. Während der Nikolaus die braven Kinder beschenkt, werden die unartigen vom Krampus bestraft. Category:Toms Category:Alive Category:Former Members Category:Pre-Mantotopha Category:Former Warriors